Going In For The Kill
by MerriJane
Summary: Alice wants to avenge the death of someone important to her killed by Kira and so will stop at nothing to make sure Kira is stopped one way or another. Her drive for revenge eventually leads her to seek out L. Really simplified summary.


_Authors Note: Well i just wanna give credit to La Roux for the use of the lyrics from In For The Kill. I was inspired to write a story by that song while daydreaming at work with my ipod on shuffle. Im in kinda a dark mood so my mind wandered over into Death Note. I started thinking about how if the death note was real how it would impact me, and i came up with this. Do bear in mind though that this is a very short prologue, and that the rest of the chapters will not be written in this style too often. It'll defiently be more casual. well any whoo hope u enjoy it either way. _

Prologue

"_Let's go to war to make peace.._

'Horrible things happen in this world. Things that should be beyond human comprehension, things that are unspeakable. Things that are accidental, but engineered to happen none the less. Who is it to say who is responsible for what? Obviously a murderer is responsible for his crimes, but who is responsible for the murderer? Murder is a crime of passion, in most cases, is it not? Maybe society wronged that single individual? And if so, who is held responsible then? Assuming that logic is true, then in the end all of us are guilty of murder, at least in some degree. Right….right? Right…'

Maybe these thoughts are merely me comforting myself, trying to justify my past actions. Nothing is coincidental, every thing is fate. I know that now. My whole life was in preparation for what is happening right now, that much I am sure of. Not only does my own life hang in the balance of my actions now, but the lives of many others.

In actuality I couldn't care less about those extra lives I would be saving, I hardly care about my own at this point. The only thing that matters to me any more is the revenge for the innocent life that Kira stole from this earth.

'_Kira_ the ultimate murder.  
The ultimate failure of society, I would suppose.  
What is his motivation?'

Love?  
How could something so horrible as mass serial homicide ever come from love?  
Then again murder is a crime of passion….

Hate?  
That would seem more likely. Wouldn't it? Yet…  
Besides the fact that all the victims are criminals, they really have little in common.  
Killing in hate seems like it would be more… fervent, passionate, a little more specific, maybe?  
Kira's much too cold, too calculating to be killing out of hate alone.

Faith?  
Well faith gone wrong anyways.  
Maybe a fundamentalist given the ultimate weapon,  
The power to rid the earth of sin and scum  
Some even consider him a messenger sent from the Gods  
In reality Kira has the power to kill remotely without getting his hands dirty.  
Rather cowardly, not very much like most religious zealots  
As much as I'd hate to admit it though  
Kira is not stupid  
he could just be bidding his time.

In the end that leaves one other motivator that I can think of

Power

Maniacal, egotistical, unwavering  
Kira's not above killing those that stand in his way  
Proven by his attempt on L's life, a mistake made by his ego,  
And the killing of the innocent American FBI agents  
He made the American government back down in fear  
Something that probably pleased him immensely  
All of it was a show of power

And it worked.

Yet... He cant claim his own power  
Sure, no one says a word against him now  
He's even considered a God among some circles.  
But if Kira publicly came out of the dark hole he lurks in  
He would be killed  
And that's the last thing he wants

Kira isn't stupid. He's bidding his time for something big,  
whether it be his coming out as gods new messiah or some other sort of messenger  
or  
His official take over as king of the new world he thinks he's creating.

Either way he's delusional.  
And the delusional often become trapped in their own delusions  
Unable to see the world as it really it is, he'll slip up  
And when he does I'll be there

…_Let's be cold_

_To create heat_

_I hope in darkness_

_We can see_

_And you're not blinded by the light from me _

_I'm going in for the kill_

_I'm doing it for a thrill_

_Oh I'm hoping you'll understand _

_And not let go of my hand "_


End file.
